1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lift gates, and in particular, to a folding assisting arm kit for lift gates.
2. Description of Related Art
Lifts such as lift gates are typically mounted at a structure such as an opening at the rear of a vehicle to lift payloads on a lift platform from one level (e.g., ground level) up to another level (e.g., the bed of the vehicle), or vice versa.
One type of lift gate employs parallelogram linkages to maintain a lift platform in a horizontal plane through the lifting range. The lift platform is attached to the linkages by pivot members, which allow the lift platform to be pivoted. Operation of the lifting mechanism may also rotate the lift platform into an inverted, stowed position beneath the vehicle body. Actuators, such as hydraulic actuators and electric actuators, are used to provide lifting force for moving the lift platform.